Twisted Passion
by 7sin
Summary: CLaire & Chris finaly have peace in their life, and love. Follow them on their journey threw their daily lives.... better then it sounds lol R&R....OR DIE! HAHAHAHAH jk
1. The beach

( Authors note, I do not own anything from resident evil. )

**Warning**

**This story contains, graphic sex, and incest, yeah you heard me lol. if you don't like hard fucking action then you shouldn't read this, because my sick twisted mine thrives on this shit. J **

**Twisted passion**

**Written by 7sins**

Clair came out of the sea water, dripping wet. She stood on the beach…..exhausted she started toward the beach where Chris was laying.

Chris was watching his sister. He noticed how her body curved in all the right places, and her hard nipples pushing against her bikini top. He knew he shouldn't notice thoes kind of things about his sister…but he always had, and now it became normal. His only regret was that she didn't think of him in that way. As she smiled and laid down on the hot beach sand, he found images of him fucking her flashing across his mind.

He shook his head and reached out to touch her shoulder…the shoulder of the only women he really loved.

" Hey you want a drink?" She nodded and he passed her one from the little cooler.

She continued to talk.

" So, when will we meet up with Jill?" Chris shrugged.

" Next week some time, but lets not think of it right now, lets just enjoy the day."

Not many people were on the beach, only one other person, in the water surfing.

He looked out to the see. He found himself getting really sleepy. He laid back and stared at his sister. She took a sip, a drip of soda slipped from her lip and landed on her breast, sliding down. He felt a tingle of excitement.

She looked at him and smiled.

" You look really tired, why don't you get a nap?" He nodded.

" I think I will." He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Clair looked at him freely now. His body sweaty from the heat. His chest rising slowly. Her eyes wondered down farther. She admired his body, it was perfect….in every way. She sighed.

She knew that was sick, to think of her brother that way, and it had only happened after the incident in Antarctica. But since then, her eyes had followed him across the room. It was getting worse to!

Last night she had been dreaming about him, with his hands caressing her body, and she had woke to her masturbating in her sleep! When she had woke she didn't stop, she pictured him touching her there, and she came all over her hands. She had all she could do not to moan his name.

So now she laid down next to him, she wanted to put her arms over him, he was sleeping he would never know. So she laid closer to him. He was in a deep sleep, she would stay there only for a few moments.

She pressed her breasts against his side, and put her arm over his chest. It felt good.

He had woken when she had touched him, but he didn't want her to move so he pretended to be asleep. Her breasts were sticky with salt water, and they felt soft against his skin. He felt his cock growing inside his pants. He wanted her so bad.

She pressed even closer, this time one of her legs wrapped around his, and his heart raced.

He couldn't take it an more he spun his head around and looked at her.

She was surprised he had woken, she knew she had to move, her body was up against his, but she was frozen. His face was so close to hers. Her breath mingled with his. He leaned in and put his lips on hers. She leaned in to eager for his taste. He kicked her leg of his and straddled her. She gasped and bucked her hips so his cock would rub her pussy. He smiled hungrily looking down at her.

" Claire." He whispered as her ran his hand across her breasts. He played with them. She started licking her lips, trying to excite him even more. It worked! He pressed down on top of her, pressing her into the hot sand. She moaned.

" ooooo. Chris ….do it again." She cooed. He did it even harder that time. She laughed and placed her hands on his hips. It never crossed their minds to stop.

But he knew the surfer was watching them. So he laid next to her and put the big beach towel over them both. She wondered what he was doing, but then licked her lips again, as his hand rubbed her pussy through her bikini bottom. He put his lips on hers, sticking his tongue deep inside her. He pulled her panties down, and started rubbing her hairless pussy. His fingers played with her clit. She starts to make noises as her clit swells.

" Your so wet Claire." He start up faster, her clit is throbbing under his touch. She spreads her legs wide and holds her lips open with one hand. He smiles and rubs harder, and harder until she starts to shake.

" I'm goanna cum." She moans. He licks his lips and switches from her clit to pushing two fingers inside her. She moans loudly. He covers her moans with his mouth. The surfer looks over as he packs up his stuff. He walks off the beach. Chris slows down and she tells him no, to go faster, she wants it bad.

" Please Chris more. " She takes his hand and places it back on her pussy.

He realizes he is having sex with his baby sister. He falters. She runs his hand up and down her pussy and his cock swells. He throws the towel of them, not caring if any one sees, He rips his hand away, and straddles her again. She spreads her legs wide and looks up at him eager.

" Its your choice Claire, how do you want it….what feels good?" He rubs her breasts as she replies.

" Fuck me hard Chris." He nods ands smiles as he points his huge cock at her open pussy. She is so tight, he gets the mushroom tip in then pulls out, he pushes in and she takes a good inch.

" oh yeah… ( she bucks her hips up as he pushes down hard, and her pussy swallows three inches ) GOD THAT'S GOOD!" She yells, then she quite down afraid some one would hear her. He gives one more hugs thrust and she gets the whole 8 inches. She bites her bottom lip as he starts slow, thrusting in and out with gentle strokes. He pauses and whispers in her ear.

" Scream as loud as you want Claire…..scream." She does to as he suddenly starts pounding her into the sand.

" YES YES YESSSSSS." She screams as they have raw sex on the beach.

He grunts as his cock swells inside her, he couldn't pull out if he wanted to. He was ready to cum all over inside her!

Her pussy tightened as her body was ravaged with multiple orgasms. All she could do was moan, and rub her hands over her breasts. He started to pant as he kept thrusting, his cum invading her, as they both climax at the same time!

She reaches up and strokes his face as she looks into his eyes.

They part for a moment, thinking the act done, but it felt wrong, Claire wanted to be apart of him. She pushed him down and smiled in ecstasy as she got onto of him, she took him in all the way, instead of riding him, and having more raw sex, she rocks back and forth, gently, his now spent cock is softer, but her pussy wakens it again, and he rests as she rocks back and forth.

" Claire…."

" Yes Chris?" He reaches up and rubs her bouncing breasts.

" I love you." It was the first time he had said it, and meant it, in the way a lover does.

" I love you to Chris." His cock swelled again, but slowly this time,

This time the sex wasn't just lusty raw wild sex, this time it was two people making each other feel really good.

Two people in love. His cock found her G-spot and she sighed in happiness as she rocked back and forth. As they fucked Chris spoke to her. He looked at her face, she was so beautiful.

" Claire…….I wish we had done this sooner." She smiles down at him.

" Me too, but now we have every day for the rest of our lives." He sighed in pleasure as she stopped rocking back in forth, but instead made little circles with her hips.

" I'm never going to stop Claire, I wont you always." She threw head back as her juices flowed out onto her legs and his stomach.

" I know baby." She answers. She cant take it any more and starts humping him. She watches the look in his eyes as he starts to cum inside her again.

Not until later did they remember the condom they should have used.

By the time they were done, they had both cum, many times, when they had started, the sun had been high in the sky….and when she finally collapses on top of him, his cock resting inside her, the moon was on the horizon. He pulled a beach blanket over their bodies and listened to her breathing on his chest.

" Claire?" he whispered into the night.

" Yes?"

" I just had the best five hours of my life." She pulled her self of him and laid down.

He wrapped his arms around her. He held her closely.

He was damn tired.

She reached down and rested one hand on his cock, she stroked it gently as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

She planted a tender kiss on his neck as she too dozed off.


	2. On the road

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil.)

**Twisted Passion**

**By 7sin**

Claire, stood in the shower, the water cascading down over her. She was shaking slightly, remembering the day before…..when she and her brother had finally made love. She could almost feel him there, running his hands down her body, she smiled at the thought of him kissing her, and making love to her again.

But the truth was, he was her brother, and yesterday, had been so sudden! She shook her head, remembering his words of " I love you " She wondered if he was in his hotel room, wishing he hadn't said that.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, mingling with the shower water.

Would he regret their day of lust and sex?

She shook her self as she turned the water of and stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and stood at the mirror.

Her breasts rose and fell as she took deep breathes; in her mind, he was there, behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Getting ready to take her again.

She felt a tingle of excitement, a hint of arousal, so she reached down and touched her self. She was getting wet, just thinking about him. She made her way into the main room and collapsed onto the bed

She wanted him to hold her again, to touch her again, to invade her again. She wanted to everything with him…..every thing.

A nock on the door sent her bolting up, had he come?

She sprinted to the door……it was him! He stood waiting outside her door, her heart beat raced, but suddenly, she realized she didn't know what to say.

He knocked again.

He put his ear to the door, he could here her, standing on the other side of the door. He had woken up that morning, with one thing in mind.

Claire.

He knocked again.

" I know your there Claire…please let me in." He waited, when she refused to open the door, he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He used his credit card to unlock the cheaply made door, and it swung open.

She stood in a towel, water dripping down her chest, down her thighs. She stared at him as he entered. He closed the door, and turned around…

" Chris…I.." He silenced her with a kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and opened her lips, allowing his tongue to enter. He wrapped one arm around her neck, and the other found its way to her ass. She tried to pull back, before she became consumed by lust, but he held her closely.

" Claire…….I need you." She smiled and nipped at his neck.

" I know baby…..You can have me….( she drops the towel and he lowers her to the bed, he lays on top of her gently. ) Every inch of my body….and all my heart." He looked sadly at her, and her lust subsided, why was he sad?

" What's wrong Chris?" He laid his head on her chest, and she wrapped her arms over his neck, hugging him, as he smelled her soft breasts.

" I love you to damn much Claire….that's whets wrong…and no one can know." She nodded. She flipped him over and straddled him. She unbuttoned his shirt, and started with his belt. He stopped her.

" Just lay beside me." She nodded.

She curled up beside him. He was so cold, so she pulled the blankets over them. She brushed back a strain of his hair and kissed him. He smiled and put his hand on her neck. His other hand roamed around her body for what seemed like two short. Then they realized they needed to hit the road if they wanted to make it to Water town, by night time.

He stood and buttoned his shirt. He grabbed her clean clothes of the back of the chair and handed them to her.

She dressed, allowing him to watch her, loving him watching her.

Later, in the car…..

Six hours later. Chris is driving down a deserted stretch of road. On the radio comes her favorite song, by a band called dirty water. She starts rocking to it. The air conditioner is failing, and her breasts are sticking to her shirt. She smiles at Chris, she thinks they have controlled them self's long enough…..she wants him to fuck her again.

She un zips her shirt. Chris's eyes follow her.

" Watch the road sexy." She whispers to him. He smiles and nods. She pulls the shirt of her and sits in her bra. She reaches over and rests her hand on his lap.

" Chris…?" He looks at her.

" What?"

" Pull over." He nods and pulls over, he parks it at the side of the road. He turns to her and takes her into his arms. He runs his lips up and down her neck, as his hands reach down to her jeans. She moans as his hands slip inside her panties.

" Oh Chris…..do it." He lowers his seat and undoes his pants. He wants her so bad, he swells as he pulls it out.

" Come on top baby." She wiggles out of her jeans and climbs aboard him. She sits down tenderly as his meat slides into her. He plays with the soft flesh of her thighs as she grinds him, the car starts to shake violently. He moans as he watched her breasts bounce up and down, and her pussy hugs his cock tight.

" faster Claire." She goes faster riding him like crazy, her head bumping the roof of the car.

" yes, yes , yes, ..YeSSSS!" She screams as he shoots his cum inside her, it fills her up, and it feels so good. Her pussy tightness as she feels her orgasm coming on. He reads it in her face she is about to cum, it amazes him, they have only made love twice, and already he can read her.

" I love you baby. " He says as she goes limp and her body shakes, she has three orgasms as she sits there on his cock. He feels each one as her pussy throbs. He rubs her stomach, and breasts before grabbing her shirt. She looks at him with glazed eyes, and smiles as she puts the shirt on, but he zips it. He kisses her, long and slow. Rolling their tongues around. Finally she rises her self of his cock, his cum is dripping down her thigh.. He reaches into the glove compartment and grapes a tissue, he wipes her thigh of, then whips the juices from his cock. She reaches over and takes him in her hands, she zips his pants back up as he kisses her neck.

" Lets get going…..I want to get you to bed." He whispers in her ear.

As he starts the engine she asks him what dirty things he wants to do to her. He promises she'll love it….and she is sure she will.


	3. In the hotel

( Authors note, I do not own, or make money off of Resident Evil. )

**Twisted Passion**

**By 7sin**

Chris woke to his lovers moans.

Claire was moaning loudly, her eyes closed, sleeping. He smiled as he realized she was dreaming. Her hands were touching her self, her breasts her, cunt. Her fingers slid in and out of her hungry pussy, He laid next to her and watched, he felt himself become aroused just watching her beautiful body. He reached down and stroked his cock, all 8 inches of it. It swelled in his hand as he imagined her tight cunt eating it. A drop of cum slipped from the tip.

This went on for a few minutes, before he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

' Claire….your dreaming." Her eyes opened sleepily and looked up at him, she stopped playing with her self, she looked embarrassed, but he shook his head, he took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

" Nothing to be embarrassed about Claire, I loved every minute of it. And she saw his hard on, and knew he had joined her in her lusty fun.

" What time is it?" She asked, he checked the clock and yawned.

" 1:02 AM." she wrapped her arms around him and put her leg over his waist. He pressed her closer, her pussy rubes against him, and she felt how hard he was, she loved her brother, he was ready to fuck no matter what.

Nether said any thing, as he reached down, he felt her pussy, wet and dripping.

" Your so wet, who were you dreaming of?" He smiled and kissed her neck. She sighed and licked her lips.

" I was dreaming of a vary sexy man." She kissed his lips, and his tongue came out, she slid her mouth over it. He smiled again.

" Sexy guy huh?" She nodded, and ran her hand down his cheek.

" Yeah, he always makes me wet, makes drip." She looked into his eyes, and a lusty air hung about them. He reached down and placed his cock just inside her pussy lips. She smiled and thrust forward, sending it in deeper. They thrust into each other, sending shivers down her back…..

" Oh, Chris." She moaned. He felt waves of ecstasy roll over him, making him want to bit his lip. They continued to thrust until her legs were cramping. He could tell, and pulled out, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He loved every inch of her, as he slithered in between her spread legs. He pumped her long and hard, he was full of energy. He wanted to scream her name as her cunt eat him, they fit together like a lock and a key, he filled every inch of her, and she hugged it just right. He shot his jizz deep inside her, and she moaned loudly for his pleasure.

" Oh Yes." She smiled up at him, as she ran her hands down his chest, sweat gleamed on his forehead, and his breathing was fast. He looked down at his goddess and he wanted to do more, to make her wiggle in pleasure, he wanted to make her wet with longing. He pulled out and moved down her legs, he kissed her left breast, he looked her in the eyes as he started to suck her nipple. She liked that.

Her breast was soft, like silk, He then trailed his tongue down across her nipple onto her stomach.

She smiled as he kissed her cunt, she shivered under his touch as he slowly eat her out. He tasted every inch of her warm pussy, and it tasted good. He started sucking her clit, slow at first, then down right hard. She screamed into the night air, as her body wiggled, she pushed her hands into his hair. He felt her clit throbbing and pushed his toung deep inside her. She screamed again before her body went limp. He sat up looking down at her, he licked his lips.

" You taste like honey Claire." He Laid down next to her, running his fingers over her curves as she laid still, savoring her orgasm, which still held her in the grips of ecstasy.

Finally she turned to him, and whispered.

" I love you." He leaned in and kissed her fore head.

" I love you babe." They looked into each others eyes, each touching the other.

Finally Chris's face changed, and he looked worried. Claire sat up.

" What's wrong sexy?" She leaned over him, rubbing his chest. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" No one can know, once we get to Jill's." She nodded. And looked down. He watched her face.

" I wonder Claire…..will you forget I love you if I cant tell you for fear of being overheard?" She play punched him in the stomach.

" Never." She hugged him then. They laid naked, every inch of her pressed against him, he smelled her hair, and stroked her back, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

He felt warm tears running down his shoulder, he held her tighter.

" Claire?" She sniffed before answering.

" What?"

" No tears." She picked her head up, their lips an inch apart. He kissed the last tear, as it fell down her cheek.


	4. Jills home

( Authors note. I do not own Resident Evil. )

**Twisted Passion**

**By 7sin**

They pulled into her drive way. It was later in the day, then they had hoped to arrive.

Claire felt her heart sink as Jill stood on the step, to her house. She looked happy to see them.

Chris looked at Claire and read her thoughts.

" Its going to be okay baby, two months, then we have the house down the road." He reached over and squeezed her thigh, she forced a smile to make him happy.

He seemed pleased and opened his door.

As he walked over to a happy Jill, she mad her way out of the car, grabbing her back pack. Claire watched Jill, fully aware that she had a nice body.

_I cant compete with that! _She watched as Jill hugged Chris, her big breasts rubbing against his body. Claire felt a snake inside rearing its head.

_BITCH! _

She forced a pleasant face as she walked up to Jill.

" Claire! Its been so long!" Jill hugged her and Claire put her back pack in between them. Jill didn't notice.

" Well come inside guys! I've got dinner ready."

They all sat around the dinner table. Jill made an great pot roast.

" So Claire, any hot guys been hanging around lately?" Jill asked. Claire stopped her self from looking to Chris, instead she answered no. Jill laughed.

" Good, because I know a real sweetie who would love to meet you." Chris choked slightly on his potato, Jill looked up worried, but he soon regained his breathing.

Claire smiled at Jill.

" Thanks, but I didn't movie here to meet some one."

" Okay, but you are gonna have to date some time!" She laughed.

" I know that, but not right now."

Claire returned to her food as Jill chatted up Chris. She stiffened suddenly when she felt his hand under the table squeeze her thigh. She smiled down at her food, as her hand touched his.

After they we're done. Jill stood to take the dishes into the kitchen. Chris stopped her.

" No please. We're your guests, let us do the dishes to night." She thanked them and went up stairs to get out extra blankets for their rooms. Once Jill left sight, he picked up the dishes and took Claire's hand.

He lead her into the kitchen, and placed the dishes in the sink, he turned around and slid his hand over her back, she looked up at him and he winked down at her. He bent down and placed his lips near her ear…he whispered…..

Sexy

She smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek. But then he let her go, and turned for the dishes. She grabbed a towel, and started to dry them.

Late that night, she lay awake looking up at the ceiling. She felt cold, with out his body there to rub against her, she imagined him going down on her again, as she finger fucked herself. But she gave up after ten minutes. She wanted him bad, really…really…really. Bad.

Chris laid on his bed, in just his boxers. He sighs as he thinks about his sister in the room down the hall. He wanted to kiss her sleeping lips, maybe stroke her back, whisper things in her ear. But mostly….

He wanted to fuck her. He shook his head to escape the urge to go to her, Jill was in the room next to hers! What if she walked in on them? How could he explain himself holding his sister in his arms, placing kisses down her body…..invading her.

He turned his attention to Jill. She was looking fine these days. But to his surprise, he didn't find her as attractive as she used to be, he used to enjoy looking at her ass, stealing glances at her chest.

Finally sleep took the two siblings, and each had dreams of the other that night, each woke up in cold sweat.

)( **sorry it so short, but I hade to rush this one out, next chapter be a long one, so far 63 of you have read this! That's awesome, but come on ppl, I need reviews! I'm gonna go rabid over here! Lol I don't care if its flames, I just want feed back to see how people take to this, as far as I know, it's the only fic with the siblings as a couple, which is so sweet by the way J )(**


	5. The weekend

**Authors note, I don't own Resident Evil…sadly….but true….**

**Twisted Passion**

**By 7sin**

Claire's entry in her diary…….

The longer I live here…the more pissed of I get!

Jill and her, god damn good cooking, and her _perfect _body!

I cant stand her!

She spends more time with Chris then I do!

It started last week, I slowly saw less and less of him, I know he is working odd hours at the police station….but ….I miss him.

After a week of it I got sick of waiting around…..hoping to see him.

Now a days I spend most of my time out of the house…..ether at my job, serving coffee ( yuck it sucks! ) Or out to the mall, shooting range. Any where I can go.

This completely blows…..I want to be around him….its been two weeks since we held each other………. But at the same time…I just want to punch him!

She sits behind the counter tapping her foot. She sighs and shakes her head slightly.

What a boring way to spend your days.

" I'll have a double shot." She recognized his voice the second he spoke. She looked up into his smiling face. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood up. She hoped her face didn't sell her out, about how happy she was to see him.

" That'll be 4:56." She rang it up, and she felt a dagger going through her heart as he looked dumbfounded on why she acted so cold.

" Claire?" He asked unsure.

She looked up at him, taking the money from his hand and sliding him the coffee.

" What's wrong?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

" Nothing, I'm just playing the casher that's all." He seemed reassured by that and reached out and touched her hand.

" Hey, I have this weekend off! And Jill has to leave for some kind of family thing….she'll be gone the whole weekend." He smiled at her, the smile he only used for her.

She could feel herself wanting to jump across the counter and get started on the weekend right now.

But she thought, she knew he was expecting her to be there, it's never crossed his mind she wont be.

She put on a fake cheery voice.

" Well, I'll try to be there." A man was standing behind Chris, he was getting pissed of standing there waiting.

" HEY, could I get some fucking service here?" Something flashed across Chris's face as his brain processed the reality that his lover might blow him off. He spun around and got in the mans face. Calmly he whispered.

" You wait right there….and shut the fuck up, or I'll make sure to shut you up myself." The man turned and left, Claire was extremely glad the manager was in the back room.

He turned back to her.

" What….Where might you be tomorrow?" He seemed to be restraining something, she looked on with amusement as she told him, his jaw seemed to get tighter and tighter.

" Well, there is party, in town, I thought I would go there, and spend the weekend at a friends house." He nodded…..He walked out of the coffee house, with out saying a word to her…

The weekend came, and she dressed and got up early. She saw Jill of, but didn't see any thing of Chris. She Left the house and went to a friends house, Cindy.

They sat around until around lunch time, then they decided to go out for food. Claire took them to her favorite fast food. And they ordered. Cindy excused her self to go to the bathroom. Claire looked down at her burger….

_Fucking eating….when I could be fucking._ She threw the rest down, having lost her apatite. All of a sudden she could feel some one standing behind her, she turned and came face to face with her Brother.

" Chris?" He looked down at her coldly and grabbed her wrist, he yanked her up. And she yelled slightly. People looked around to see what the problem was, but he glared a them till they all turned away. He gripped her fore arm tightly.

" Hi Claire." He smiled. But he started pulling her away from the table.

" Chris…no….I'm staying." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out the door. She struggled slightly, but was pushed gruffly into the passenger side of his car.

" What the fuck are you doing Chris!" He got in ignored her.

They pulled up at the house, it was raining now, and as they stepped out of the car they were instantly drenched. She stormed of into the house, him right behind her.

As soon as the door was closed he locked it and grabbed her. She threw him off.

" You have no right dragging me some where I don't want to be!" He ignored her, looking at her body, he backed her against a wall, he leaned in letting his lips caress her neck…inhaling the smell of her hair.

" But I know you want to be here." He unzipped her hoodie. She felt a tingle in her stomach.

" You don't know what I want." She said it less mad now. And he smiled at her.

" Claire….I know coming here, has been hard. I know why your mad, but don't be please? I just want to be with you, I've missed you." He knew he was forgiven as she wrapped her arms around his waist, planting her lips on his.

They stripped, one article of clothing at a time, as they made their way up to her bed room.

He tossed her onto the bed as he worked on his pants, finally shedding them she saw how hard he was. He laid on top of her.

All the bitter thoughts she had had melted away like they hadn't been there as he ran his hands over her naked body, whispering to her, about all things he was going to do to her.

He spread her legs, as she touched herself.

He took his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip on her cunt. She let him play with her until she became impatient.

" Do it Chris." She whispered,

" Fuck me." She smiled at the look on his face as he slid inside her, he closed his eyes and worked back and forth, she reached up and stroked his chest. She could feel her pussy getting wetter with every thrust, her stomach was tingling with delight as he fucked her harder. He was growing inside her, his whole 8 inches, and she started to thrust up into him as he fucked raw.

The bed posts were scratching the paint of the wall, she closed her eyes and just melted into it, savoring every stroke, loving ever dirty minute of it. She started to moan, she held it back as long as she could, but those noises she made excited him even more, he worked faster, leaning into her, running his tongue into her mouth. He smiled as he forced her to look at him.

" I'm going to fuck your brains out….all over this house." She moaned louder as he grabbed her hands holding them down.

" Would you like that sister?" She smiled, and said.

" I'd love it." She gasped as he bite her shoulder slightly, just enough to pinch.

" What I cant hear you?" He liked his lips watching her, still thrusting. She didn't know if she could take any more of it. It was so fucking good, it almost was to much.

" I'd love that." She said louder. She held her breath as he thrust into her suddenly at the same time pushing down on her shoulders! Holding her in place so her cunt would take every last piece of him!

" Scream it Claire, no ones here." She loved him hurting her like this, she screamed as a raging orgasm came over her, she tightened her legs around him, her cum gushing over the bed soaking the sheets, he laughed as she got off on him..

" I want you too!" Finally she slumped down into the pillows, her cunt twitching from the hard pumping it had just received.

" It's like a high isn't it?" He said as he pulled his cock out of her and straddled her stomach. He took his cock and placed in between her breasts. She nodded un able to speak.

" Its like heaven when we fuck, its my addiction." He wiped a bead of sweat from her fore head and he reached down and squeezed her breasts, making his cock fit in between them, he started thrusting lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled, she stuck her tongue out, every time he fucked her tits, she flicked the end of his cock with her tongue. He closed his eyes suddenly and gave one last stroke, he shot his jizz over her face and breasts, she opened her mouth and let him jerk some in there to.

She rolled it around in her mouth before swallowing it. She rubbed his cum into her breasts and face, it smeared her and he liked that. He got of her and sat on the side of the bed She sat up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. His face was flushed and she kissed his cheek, he turned around and kissed her passionately. Finally he pushed her back down and she went willingly. He placed his head on her lower stomach using her as a pillow.

" Got a rest for a minute, if I plan on fucking you good later." He joked. She stroked his hair, as he put his arms over her legs, after about ten minutes, she felt him stroking her thigh, then his touching her softly,…she heard him whisper to himself….

Addiction……


	6. Blood

( authors note, I do not own resident evil, or anything pertaining to it in this story.)

Claire woke to sound of his soft breathing, laying beside her. She looked at him, wishing she could stay in this moment for a lifetime, but she sadly could not. She rolled out of the bed, she smiled as she remembered the day before, every single detail. They had moved from the bedroom Into the hall, from their they made it to his bedroom, where she now found herself. She made her way to her room, walking over to her dresser. She picked out a purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans, then a lacey pair of panties………knowing they wouldn't be on for long. She made her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly so she could hear him if he woke. She laid her clothing on the counter of the sink, before turning on the shower. She happened to Glance out the window, the curtain ajar slightly, she saw a man standing across the street…….standing next to a black Fire Bird. She frowned….he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. She closed the curtain the rest of the way before jumping in the shower.

She washed her hair and body taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. She pushed the stranger from her mind as she waited for her lover to wake. From out side the door she could hear movement, Chris must be awake. She hurried and finished her shower. She wiggled into her panties, throwing her shirt on, then hurriedly buttoned her pants. She ran the comb through her hair, then left…..

Making her way down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Chris was standing at the counter, his hair messy and his eyes sleepy. he looked up at her held his hand out. She took it as he wrapped her in a hug.

" mmmm…You smell nice." She laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. She pressed up against him and smiled.

" you know Chris………We haven't done it in the kitchen yet." She said coyly. He put down his cup of coffee and slid his hand under her shirt, he rubbed her belly and lower back as he looked her in the eye. Claire suddenly had a thought.

_I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you………_

Chris saw a change in her face, he leaned in and rested his fore head on hers…

" I love you sis." She smiled sadly, her mind invaded by that one haunting thought.

" Right back to you." She whispered. She stayed there for what seemed like to short, she rested her head on his shoulder…….he smelled of sex, and sheets, and faint cologne She breathed deeply. He let go of her and headed for the door.

" I'm going to take a rain check on our kitchen play time." He winked at her as he grabbed the keys to his pick up.

" I've got to run some paper work of down at the station…….but I wont be long." He grabbed his jacket of the hook and put it on. She nodded as she followed him to the door.

As he stepped out, she stood in the door way.

" Well, I'll be waiting for you sexy." She watched him make it half way down the drive way……in the back of her mind she registered the black Fire Bird, sitting across the road, its window rolled down……He turned half way to the pick up and smiled at her………………

BANG

She blinked and ducked as a loud gun shot echoed through the air. Her heart stopped as she crouched there Her head spinning..

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? She thought.

She opened her eyes….

Chris?

She ran over, crouching down, her eyes wide!

He wasn't moving…. A pool of blood slowly formed around him, As she covered the bullet hole with her hands, a wound on his stomach, which judging by the amount of blood on the ground, was a through and through.

" c……Chris.?" She felt, her stomach tighten, he throat catching, she couldn't remember much of what happened, just screaming for help………laying his head in her lap as he grew slowly cold…….Flashing lights……

She was sitting in a Hospital chair. Her heading hanging. She reeks of blood, her clothes covered in it….

_His blood…._

She isn't crying……She didn't have the energy left.

She had been sitting here for a long time….to long and

She couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up heading down the hall.

" Where is HE!" She practically screamed at a near by nurse. That old women only looked at her.

" Your not going to help him by being unmanageable, dear, I suggest you sit and wait for doctor John." She hurried of and Claire, her face contorted in fear.

What's happening? He……he could be dead….

She shook her head.

All the people in the waiting room wore the same expression, she found her self wondering if she wore the same expression?

She chuckled darkly before her face screwed up threatening to cry again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up fast…

It was the doctor…..

The tubes were odd to see. His body still on the bed.

The soft click of the machines.

" Chris?" She walked to his side, she placed her hand on his cold one.

" He is stable for now, but I cant raise your hopes. He might not make it past to night." The doctor was telling her this. But she couldn't hear him.

She looked at Chris's pale face. She reached out and stroked his cheek slightly. Her mind flashing back to the car…….

She leaned down and whispered to his sleeping form.

" I'm going to kill who ever did this to you Chris………I promise." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips……an action leaving the doctor in surprise.

She stood and gave Chris one last glance before, turning and walking out the door. She stopped and looked at the Doctor.

" Listen, any change in him at ALL…and you call me." He nodded.

Her face was steely as she walked to her car, covered in dried blood, attracting many stares……….


End file.
